


The Birth of a Diamond

by LadyRavenEye



Series: Steven Universe one shots [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Pink Diamond Theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4939129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRavenEye/pseuds/LadyRavenEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yellow Diamond muses on the Cluster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birth of a Diamond

**Author's Note:**

> I had not wanted to write from Yellow Diamond's POV before we met her, but hey, what is fanfiction for if not to write down your wild tinfoil headcanons that will likely be disproven within mere episodes?
> 
> Written after _When It Rains_

It has not happened for hundreds of thousands-- _millions_ of years. We were four so long. Until she--! No matter. I remain. I will bring balance back to my Homeworld.

We are three now. We will be four again.

A common Gem requires a little bit of death from the soil in which she is born. A Diamond requires a planet. At least, that is what the scholars say. It has not happened for so long.

I had to cull them. No one can know what I am planning. If I am wrong--No.

It was so long ago, but I _remember_.

I am one. A part of three, where once were four. But I remember being _millions_. I remember the cold loneliness of space, the agonizing compression of identity. I remember the stars. I remember coming into myself, becoming one.

Becoming Diamond.

~~

I can admit it, now. I was bitter.

I can admit it, now, even though it has only been a handful of millenia. I _am_ bitter.

My sister--she was my sister. Now she is nothing. Now she is shattered, and at any rate, she is _Quartz_. One measly colony, one small planet. What is a planet, to a Diamond?

I wondered, I wonder--does she remember? Does she remember being millions, the loneliness of endless time, nothing to keep you company but stars and the screaming agony of everyone you were?

Is that what made her choose Earth over her Homeworld? Over me?

My birth has always been the memory that guides my decisions as a ruler. What is one, to many? What is many, to one?

Sacrifices come easy to me where they were always agonizing to her. I sent my soldiers to her Crystal System planet and I shattered them all. Many are needed to make one Diamond.

And if this new birth destroys her _precious Earth_ \--well. I admitted I was bitter, did I not? It is her fault the colony is no longer viable. She chose to be Quartz. One thousand quartz Gems are an eyeblink to a Diamond. So she is an eyeblink to me.

It will be millenia more before our new Diamond emerges from the agony of her birth. And when that happens, I will be here. I will always be here.

We were four, now we are three. We will be four again.


End file.
